


boo! did I scare you?

by loveyhoney



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, chans a ghost who's under house arrest idek myself, felix is scared at first but gets over it, ghost! chan, he is also an awkward bean who's lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhoney/pseuds/loveyhoney
Summary: chan's a ghost who really scared the living daylights out of felix when he found him under the couch.





	boo! did I scare you?

**Author's Note:**

> not proof read I apologise for mistakes

BOOM! the thunderous sound of the storm filled up the room as rapid lights flashed. startling felix to a start he frantically searched around his bedroom to see if he was in any somewhat danger felix wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for exactly, but still he searches hoping that the worst would not come to be. finding nothing after many unnecessary scans of his room, felix took time to focus on his breath intake to try and calm his racing heart. when he was finally able to bring his heart back to a normal pace. unwillingly, he came to terms with the fact that he wouldn't get any more sleep that night not with all the activity going on outside the roaring wind and bright flashes of light, leaving one momentarily blind, by the thunder claimed every last chance of him getting a peaceful rest. reluctantly he brought down his warm blankets, at once missing the comfort they offered on a stormy night and moved to stand up, his feet falling victim to the freezing floor feeling the coldness of the floor seeping in through his socks.

when felix was out of his room, the first thing he did was head towards the kitchen hoping to find some sort of midnight snack to munch on while watches tv in the living room. ariving in the kitchen was a challenge all in itself felix was always on constant edge whenever he walked around his house at night. he has always felt as if there was some other presence in his home other than his parent and two sisters, whenever felix tried to bring it up to them, they always just brushed him off and say that it was just his mind playing tricks on him since they just recently moved into the humble abode. the weather outside wasn't being helpful at all to ease the rising pit of fear growing inside his stomach, the roaring and constant flashes of light made it feel as if he was venturing inside of a haunted house, children usually go to when halloween comes in hope of gaining a freight, except no scary monsters lived in his. the kitchen was cold, strangely so, felix was starting to regret not bringing the blanket he left on his bed, but evidently paid no mind to it and proceeded to ravage the cupboards in hopes of finding something good to eat. 

spotting a bag of popcorn he silently cried out in joy and pop them into the microwave. he made sure to take them out just before the timer went off keeping in mind that it was late at night and the rest of his family was sleeping, he himself was lucky it wasn't a school night so he would be able to sleep in as much as he'd like, moreover his parents weren't so lucky they still had to work in the morning so he paid them his respects by not waking them up with a microwave although if he thought about it being woken up by a microwave didn't seem as bad as it would be with an alarm, the microwave would quickly only beep three times before shutting off its noisy banter. with an alarm you would have to suffer the noise for what seemed like an eternity until one you either shut it off yourself or two you hit the snooze. 

grabbing his bag of popcorn felix dumped it inside of a bowl he had grabbed earlier while he was waiting. the kitchen wasn't very far from the living room, so getting there didn't take that long he got comfortable on the couch and was about ready to turn on the tv when felix realized that he had grabbed the wrong remote sighing, he sat up and went to go look for the right remote although he could've sworn that he had grabbed that one. he started searching between the couch cushions, under the couch anywhere it may be still finding nothing after searching for some time he decided to look somewhere else. even with that he still didn't find it he was about to sit back down on the couch but then as if the lights turned on and he wasn't deemed blind anymore he realized that he hadn't checked under the couch how foolish of him as he crouched down he came to a stop, suddenly he remembered the times when he was a little kid calling out for his parents and asking his parents to check under the bed for the boogie man he had sworn he heard, underneath there was a pair of eyes staring back towards him felix felt his body begin to shake no matter how he tried to control it you could still see the slight trembles coming from his body. felix felt completely stuck he wasn't sure of what to do his body felt like running away but now he felt incapable of being able too so he retorted to his second best choice his voice he opens his to let out a scream of terror. however his efforts were bound to result in failure the second he opened his mouth the thing under his couch suddenly the boy under the couch decided to speak.

“I wouldn't do that if I was you” he warned.  they began to move climbing out from underneath the shadows that covered them from underneath the couch it was then that felix was able to see that it was just an ordinary boy who looked to be not much older than his oldest sister, he had curly brown hair making his features look soft and non threatening but something about didn't seem all that ordinary he didn't just not look like just any boy there was something more to him surrounding him was an ominous vibe, but from the looks of it he didn't seem to be all that threatening but who knows as they all say look can be deceiving.

“care to explain why you're in my house?” felix decided to ask the silence was starting to become a little too much. he wasn't quite going to let his guard down just yet he was still wary by all means he had just found a boy of inside his house hiding under his couch in the middle of the night what. what could possibly make this worse oh right there's a raging storm going on outside? of course he try to get the boy to go home but felix would feel bad if he had to send the guy home with all the rain going outside.

“my name's chan!” he answered enthusiastically sitting criss crossed across for him. felix found himself doing the same. 

“okay, but WHY are you here?” 

“can’t you tell," he asked with all seriousness.  

“course I cant that's why I'm asking," 

“I'm a ghost," it took a lot of effort for felix not to burst out laughing at his response.

“right and you happen to be inside my house cause you're haunting it or something," he joked, playing along.

“exactly, you seem to be really calm about this," chan pointed towards him silently questioning him. felix wasn't calm no, not at all there were racing questions running through his mind.

" I figured that if I started to freak out we wouldn't get anywhere" felix shrugged "okay, let's say you are a ghost. why am I able to see you aren't ghost supposed to be invisible to the human eye? "

" that's what I'm trying to figure out too. I was pretty surprised when you saw me under the couch, " he placed a hand under his chin seemingly deep in thought " so far the only thing I've come up with is that you're one of the few who can actually see ghosts" 

" one of the few? you're saying there more?" 

" I don't know I'm just saying it could be likely.  I've heard of other cases like this, I'm just taking a wild guess that's what happening here "

" is there any chance you know who the others are? " felix asked warily.

" nope, can't help you in that sorry. I've been under house arrest for years now. I have no idea what's been going on for the last couple of years" he replied sheepishly taking a hand and rubbing it behind his neck.

" under house arrest? what? how does that even happen? can ghosts even be under house arrest? " if he were to explain this to his family they would all just think he's gone crazy, and he wouldn't blame them. this is pretty crazy.

" well I may have done somethings that landed me here, but they just over reacted in my defense the elders are way to uptight, " change pouted childishly "do you think I chose to be stuck here"  

" well kind of? isn't that the whole premissive of a ghost they haunt things for a living" felix replied honestly. 

" I- oh god I swear humans can be so close minded at times" chan buried his face in his hands groaning.

" hey don't get mad at me. I'm just saying what everyone else believes " felix defended. chan peaked through a crack in his hands.

" and you don't?"

" well no, not so much anymore. now that I've meet you " he admitted a small blush blooming onto his cheeks.

" I've gotta admit, it's nice talking to someone again. I was beginning to feel rather lonely. " chan confessed, all the years of being trapped inside of the house has taken a toll.

" yeah and I wouldn't blame you" felix stood up from the floor " how about we start to get to know each other better. and we'll see what happens from then on hm?"

" I'd like that," chan couldn't stop the smile that was beginning to grow on his face " also I never quite caught you're name" standing up as well chan had realized he never got his name.

" it's felix "

"well felix I think we'll get along rather nice"

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually an essay I turned in for school :') I just edited it up a bit and here it is now


End file.
